Sonic and the Sex, The Tips of College
by xoxosonicmarioloverman
Summary: Sonic and company must survive in the most horrible place imaginable...UNIVERSITY!
1. The Tip of the Ice Berg

**1.**

**SONIC AND THE SEX**  
><em><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>_

_The Tip of the Iceberg_

Once upon a time, there was a terrible college, and a cool adult called Sonic. Sonic had gone to the college to get his degree but the school sucked! He was still a freshman and a hedgehog. He was sleeping when his ipod woke him up. He got a text message from Knuckles saying that Sonic could never slap him. Sonic didn't like Knuckles saying that, and that reminded him that he had to get up and go to school. Sonic didn't want to get up but he had to so he did woke up and decided to go to school. Sonic skips school alot so he might not have gone. Sonic is really cool and swag so he is popular and has a GirlFriend. He was running really fast down the stairs and out the door when he noticed that he has forgotten his shoes. He puts them on and runs onto the road. Sonic had met tails and knuckles in a study group for a class. That class was Running 103.

Sonic sees Tails and Knuckles going to school on the sidewalk and he slaps knuckles and starts laughing. Knuckles was wrong and sonic could slap him after all. Knuckles didn't fall over because he is strong and takes steroids since he is a trouble maker. Tails and Knuckles were Sonic's two best friends in the world. Tails was smart and Knuckles was evil. Knuckles always disobeyed the way of our lord and saviour, Jesus Christ. Sonic didn't care though because Knuckles was a good sexer and sonic wanted to have a ThreeWay with knuckles and his girl friend. Knuckles said Sonic was a fat gay and Sonic punched his face because Sonic was just so cool. Sonic and Knuckles were friends AND enemies at the same time so this was normal. Tails was just really smart and he made a future predict device.

Sonic said bye to Knuckles and Tails and went to his first class witch was human studies. He hated this part a college he only liked gym cause he could pwn people there. Sonic walked down the isle and saw a huge room with all of these seats and someone talking in the middle. A professor! Sonic really thought it was all wow. "Hello class" says the professor. "Today we will be studying human parts. Can anyone lend me one of ther body parts so we can compare human and animal parts please?" and the professor pulls down a big board. Sonic took a pocket knife and cut off his ballsack. He knew he'd regret this, but he did it anyways. Hedgehog's can regrow gentiles so it is ok to do."Thank you mister uhhh...what is your name?". "The name's sonic, sonic the hedgehog" says Sonic holding up his ballsack and putting his feet on the chair of the person infront of him. The class thought he was oh very cool so they applauded him. The professor hated all the noise. Sonic handed the ballsack to the professor, but he put it on her face. "Detention, Mr. Hedgehog!" said the professor. Sonic was used to this but he was tired of it and this awful school, so he just said no and ran away very fast.

When Sonic was running away from the professor in the most goodliest way down the hallway, he runs past tails but not seeing him. tails couldn't go to his first period because he'd been kidnapped by some bullies. Tails was in a pickle literally because shadow who was one of the bullies was taking his pants off an looking at his pickle. shadow said tails has an exquisite penis because it is so small. Tails had puberty problems so people often teased him about his tiny penis, but no one had actually seen it before now except Sonic! Don't worry, Shadow wasn't going to be sexing with him. instead he was putting viagra on the penis to embarrass him. Tails was not popular and cool like sonic or shadow or knuckles so he was sad that he had a boner and it was embarrassing him. When Tails goes home, he is sad.

Most of those people went back to a dorm room to sleep but not sonic. When the dorm assignment came to him he rips it and was tossing it on the ground saying i hate dorms. He had his own apartment and didn't wanna be ina stupid dorm! There were always sex sounds coming from other beds and Tails and Knuckles had to share a bed. Sonic liked sleeping at a good home so he went to sleep in his normal bed. Knuckles and Tails could not go there tho because the beds were all cramped in the dorm and there were pizza and poop smells everywhere.

The next day, Sonic was walking home from school, when all of a sudden he saw Tails flying with his tails. "YO TAILS!" said Sonic to Tails. "How are u Tails?" said Sonic to Tails. Sonic noticed that Tails was crying. "What is wrong there, Tails" asked Sonic, noticing his penis was becoming hard. "All the bullies at school sprayed viagra gas on me" said Tails pointing to his massive erection. "Anyone around me will also have an erection"said Tails. That was why Sonic was horny. All of a sudden Sonic was thinking of having the sex on tails but then he decided not to because he had a girlfriend and Tails was his friend and it would be weird so he chose not to sex Tails up. He has to help tails instead but how? HE NEEDED KNUCKLES!

The next day Sonic goes to school as usual when Knuckles come up to him and punched him in his butthole. "Lol u suck m8" said Knuckles. Sonic realizes that he still had leftover viagra gas from when Sonic had gotten viagra gas rubbed off on him from the day before so he put the gas inside of the penis of Knuckles. The penis swelled up cause viagra gas is just too much when it is inside a penis. The penis of Knuckles shrank back though because there wasn't much viagra and he was a fuck. Sonic did this to show Knuckles how embarrassing it is for everyone to see your dick when it's hard!. "Hey not cool sonic" said Knuckles. "I'm showing you how embarrassing it is for everyone to see your dick when it's hard!" explained Sonic. Why asked knuckles. "Because it happened to tails and we have to help him get happy again!" screams Sonic in Knuckles ear. Knuckles agrees, and they are off.


	2. The Tip of the Knife

**2.**

**SONIC AND THE SEX**  
><em><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>_

_The Tip of the Knife_

Sonic and knuckles were walking to help tails with his penis problems when a giant gay jumped in front of them. It was eggman! "what r u doing here man of the eggs!" shrieked Sonic. Eggman was the dean and hated being called man of eggs. Eggman was sad and walked away. Sonic though EggMan was a stupid shit. they saw tails crying at the water fountain because shadow was being mean and was hitting tails and Tails was choking on water he was drinking and almost died. "What happened Tailes!?" asked sonic and this question was directed at tails but knuckles responded cause fuck him. "I hear shadow almost killed him by choking him." says Knuckles. "I WANT TO RIP SHADOW OPEN AND TAKE OUT HIS GUTS AND EAT THEM FOR BREAKFAST LIKE A CUTE EGYPTIAN SNAKE!" said Tails so loudly that sonic was thinking it was very loud.

Later that night, Sonic, knuckles, tails were thinking of a way to murder shadow. "Shall we pour pig's blood on him and watch him rot lol?" suggested Knuckles. "No, we'd have to kill a pig!" said sonic which make Knuckles all mad but not hit him. You see sonic and Knuckles were on friendly terms now because the situation was dire and Shadow might try to kill someone again, who knows, so they had to act now i mean who would stop them anyways? Tails said that they should do it the old fashioned way and kill him with a knife. Sonic agreed and groped for a knife. He felt one and tugged when he was standing in front of the stairs. Just then, tragedy struck. Sonic tripped and fell down the stairs and the knife fell too. "NOOOO!" shouted Tails and Knuckles in unison which means it was at the same time. The knife that was falling with sonic stabbed Sonic when he was falling and just like that he died.

No one moved for ten minutes but then no one moved until Tails said they should help him. The ambulance came soon but it was no good. If Sonic had been rescued only nine minutes earlier, he would've survived! tails blamed knuckles and they both played the Space Ace arcade game for a while. When the body of sonic being dead came in the room on a platform (called a stretcher) tails cried and knuckles killed himself. "I just want u to know man." said tails crying over Sonic's and Knuckles's dead body. But what he said, Sonic never knew because all of a sudden...

Sonic woke up and vomited cause he'd been scared (basically i am saying it was all a dream). Sonic was terrified because he'd died because of shadow in his dream. Shadow had to be stopped! "Sonic?" said a low barky gnarly growly hoarse dry angry confused voice. Sonic looked up and saw that knuckles was shaking him. Sonic had fallen asleep when they'd been talking about ways to kill shadow (also known as ShadBad). Sonic remembered how they were gonna kill him with a knife in his dream and he asked tails if that was ok. When Tails confirmed it's ok Sonic then got up and grabbed a knife being careful not to die.

Much of the same happened the following morning, except today was the big day. They were gonna finally kill Shadbad and put an end to his sacrilegious satanic ways! Sonic was so very exited that for the first time in his life because he's just so cool he went to school early. He'd been sleeping with the knife and sharpening it in his sleep so he could kill shadow! When he arrived, he nodded to Knuckles and Tails. He saw a black and red figure moving down the hallway. This was it.

He lunged and put the knife right though the person's back like butter cutting through Lays Ketchup Chips with cheese on them. "Hah, take that shadbad bitch!". He felt strangely turned on and hostile at the same time. He slid the knife out and saw in horror, well not actually horror cause he hated him too but still pretty scared as he saw that he'd just murdered EGGMAN! "Trying to kill me, hedgehog?" said a swaggery voice from behind him...

To be continued...


	3. The Tip of the Table

**3.**

**SONIC AND THE SEX**  
><em><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>_

_The Tip of the Table_

Sonic has very horrified and didn't know what to do. He slowly turned around to see Knuckles standing there. "Hi sonic" he said, in a voice that was very much similar to Shadow's voice. "DAMNIT KNUCKLES" Sonic screamed. "You scared me to death pretending to be Shadow, and I just accidentally gone and killed Eggman OH NO!" "What are we gonna do?" asked Knuckles "Run!" shouted Sonic, and they ran, leaving Tails behind. If he died, tough! It was every man for himself. When sonic was running he was thinking alot about his Girl Friend and wouldn't and couldn't stop and it was hard knowing he'd need to leave her behind...or DID HE!? "Wait, stop Knuckles" said sonic and he had to say it very loudly because knuckles was far behind because Sonic was so fast at running. "We don't have to kill shadow, we only have to stop him from killing others, right?" Knuckles was too dumb to reply because he didn't know where sonic was going with this so sonic thought he was faggy and a bitch. "Let's frame him for the death of EggMan! He'll be taken away to jail, and that will be just so radical."

Sonic was very happy now because he could see his girlfriend more so he ran back to the school with Knuckles. They'd missed the first, second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, ninth, tenth, eleventh, twelfth, and thirteenth periods! It was final period by the time the got back and that was fourteenth period which was dismissal and agendas. Sonic quickly gathered all his friends and that was a difficult task cause his friends were leaving and he had to find all of them and when he did he told them to all go to the cafeteria and sit down at the cool kid table. The cool kid table was made of pure gold and only the cool kids were aloud to sit at it and the teacher watched them sit at it. People who were usually at the table is Shadow, Sonic, Knuckles, Espio, Silver, and Vector. Knuckles and Shadow would sit together because they are both sacrilegious and evil, but now Knuckles hates hates shadow so i guess that is the end of that.

Sonic gathered up Tails and Knuckles and Amy and Cream and Charmy and Espio and Vector and himself to the table. He said that Shadow was being a bad dude and they needed their help to frame him and put him in jail. "How much do we get paid?" asked Espio? "One Million Dollars" says sonic who is really rich so he can do anything. "lol that is gr8 m8" chants knuckles playing with his knuckles which are pointy, that is why he is called Knuckles after all. "You are rad sonic" Says tails being happy to him. Sonic doesn't like this. "But why are we doing this thou sonic?" asked Amy and Cream and Charmy sort of together but not quite. Sonic didn't respond, but he did slap cream for asking such a thing to him since it was so obvious. He didn't slap amy and charmy though cause cream asked sort of before them. "You're so bad sonic" says Vector who is grinning and had been being rather like poop to Cream recently.

Sonic looked at the edge of the table. It was all rotting and disgusting. The teachers wouldn't clean it up because what did I tell you? "This school is suck!"said sonic quite very loudly and everyone jumped up and hit their head on the table. "They should just clean it up i mean the edge of the table is gross." demanded Amy. "i don't really mind it that much" says charmy bee. "I'll bet that Shadow did it and is so involved with it somehow rofl" concludes Vector. "Wellwhatever the case lets frame him" finished tails really goodly.

That very day, sonic invited everyone over to his house and disguised everything with them. He also asked something very important to Tails. "Tails, in my dream i was dead and knuckles was dead and you were sad so you whispered something to me, but i was woken up by knucklefuck before I could hear it!" "I was gonna say that i love u bro. That would be what i always say to you, forever." said tails. Sonic decided to have the three way with tails instead of knuckles.

All of a sudden, Sonic's door exploded, and there stood two figures Sonic dreaded to see there. He simply could believe his eyes because it was so ridiculous and sonic thot he was dreaming againt but no. Sonic really couldn't believe it tho! In the doorway stood SHADOW...and...EGGMAN!

To be continued...


	4. The Tip of Tails's Penis

**4.**

**WRITER NOTE:** _'Hi everyone, it is nice to see how much u are enjoying the dramatic series. I'm glad all the reviews have been positive but I'm just warning u that there is violence AND sex in this chapter, so here is where the M rating really comes in. Anyways there may be more of these every so often. Bye! XD'_

* * *

><p><span><strong>SONIC AND THE SEX<strong>  
><em><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>_

_The Tip of Tails's Penis_

Sonic and friends just stood there for awhile, not knowing what to say at all in any way! Amy walked up to shadow and said that he sucks balls. Shadow said "tough luck kid cause egg Man is helping me now die!" he shouted! Amy ran away and they didn't see her again for a whole week. Tails was like really smart so he used a gun he made to shoot EggMan but it didn't work for some reason. If only my Girlfriend was here thought sonic a lot!

Shadow and egg man left the building so everyone was scared for a bit. Then Sonic said "No" and chased after them. He punched shadow and Shadow fell over into a car. Every one ran out behind sonic and got ready to punch some ShadBad. Eggman was behind shadow, running away. Shadow kicked Vector right in the face and the face belonging to vector was BLEEDING!? No way! Sonic and Knuckles ran up to shadow and punched him so hard, his chest hair came out. All of a sudden everyone noticed cream flying up in the sky with her ears making her fly up. Cream suddenly came down really fast and it was rad and she hit shadow right in the jaw. Shadow's snout looked like it might just come off lol!

Shadow attempted to kick cream but it was no use. Wait, no use! Silver was there and picked up Shadow with the powers he had and threw him very hard and shadow was knocked out. He was back up in no time tho, with blood all over his face and exploded pimples everywhere. He used chaos control and silver was like "OH NO!" as Shadow sends him back to the year 1850. All of a sudden shadow backs off and runs.

The day after, sonic was thinking about how shadow has run away after the fight. He thought that maybe they have chased him out of town, but for now he wanted to have that Three way! He called up tails and his girlfriend and they said they'd be there in five minuets. When Tails arrived, sonic talked to him waiting for his girlfriend. "What of the sub jects ar you doing Tails?" asks sonic. "Chemicals" replies tails. "I want a bachelor." he said. "Sonic says he hates college" says Tails. "Yah I do there." replied Sonic. He really wanted the girl to come. "I brought my future device" said tails. He looked at what is said and then looked happy and exited. "Ar yu gonna sex with me?" he asked?

The GirlFriend was still late was late so sonic jumped on him and put him on the bed. "Hi friend, are you ready to sex me?" he said as he took off tails's pants but not in the way that shadow did. Tails knew this would happen because on his future predicting device it said he'd lose his virginity. Sonic rubbed the tip of Tails's penis, then began sucking it, quickly. Delicious orange fur went everywhere. Sonic's ballsack had grown back since that ballsack incident in school so it was fine. Tails groaned and was very much gripping the bed so hard. His small penis was waving all over the place.

Then sonic girlfriend arrived and started joining in the sex on tails. Sonic was doing him so violently he was screaming and ripping out Tails's penis hairs (which he didn't have very many of anyway so it is #fine) and by the end of the ordeal Tails had no hairs left. Sonic's girlfriend took out her vagina and put it in Tails's and sonic's butt and it was bliss. Then tails fell off the bed so they started sexing on the floor. Tails and Sonic kept hitting their heads on the table but they didn't care. Sonic started kissing tails so hard that both their tongues hurt alot. Meanwhile sonic's girlfriend was making milk on them and that was so rad thought sonic and tails, as they kissed harder. Sonic made a peniswirly by taking everyone's penises and putting them together really hard.

Sonic grabbed Tails's balls and pulled on them really hard. They turned red from the force. Sonic's girlfriend was putting her nipples into Tails's mouth and playing with her balls. It was so awesome, but everyone suffered from very massive carpet burn that caused Tails and Sonic to lose skin and nice colourful fur on their back. They decided to stop, and go home now. Tails zipped up his now hairless small gay penis and Sonic zipped up his bigger penis which also lost a lot of hair. Finally sonic's girlFriend zipped up her vagina. Tails and sonic's girl friend said they had a great time and bye.

All sonic could think about the day after was his girlfriend being totally cool and the tip of Tails's penis. Tails had never been circumsized so there was a lot of extra skin where sonic was licking. He liked extra skin and peniswirlies so he really enjoyed yesterday. He didn't even notice that shadow wasn't back yet and he deserved it (rofl). Sonic was so very happy and it looks like tails was too and that was rad. Mean awhile, shadow was angry, and planning revenge! "Oh wait, we never framed him because Egg man never died!" realized Sonic. "Uh oh..." everyone thought.


	5. The Tip of Fury

**5.**

**SONIC AND THE SEX**  
><em><strong>CHAPTER 5<strong>_

_The Tip of Fury_

"Dear dead diary, the cosmos is a mysterious place of infinite possibilities and wonder...and that means only death. For the last few weeks, I've been hiding out in a cave. I got chased away by a groop of craps. My name is Shadow, but I changed my name to ShadBad to escape my Dark past. I'm writing this on the cave wall with chock, and any mistakes in this were caused by by inner dark heart and non caring attitude...

My life is a neverending swirl of misery like the swirl of a toilet after you flush a poo away. It's gone forever but you never really forget it and the pain it caused you. Are you sure you even liked it to begin with? Really? That is what my parents used to say, before they wood hit me with the car and shove my head in their sex bed. I'm so sad and today i am going to end it all, or am I? Is it an end, or a big inning?" (rofl he meant beginning but he's stupid i'm just clarifying)

"Hey Knuckles" says sonic very very far away and happy. "Yah" said Knuckles. "I had sex with Tails but it was also with my girl friend. no worrys here cause i am not gay" sonic said. "Good job but no being happy right now. We are mourning Silver and we didn't manage to frame Shadow." "What's this!?" said the priest. They were all at the funeral of the belonging to Silver the Hedgehog, our beloved friend. "Speaking won't help him now, it's no use." said the priest. Silver's grave said 1991 - 2014, 1850 - 1861. You see the reason it was like this is because in chapter 4 he got sent back in time to 1850. He was killed in the civil war one year later. Silver had been older than sonic who was 19.

Later that day they were thinking about Shadow and how they got him so good. "I'm a sucker" said Vector because he got really sad at the funeral. Vector hadn't been very happy recently and he had been being mean and like an arcade game towards Cream recently. Basically he'ed only give her one chance then take out all his internalized anger on her. Vector was thinking that he should be nice to her to fulfill to make it up to her about his rudeness. Tails's future predicting device said this wold happen, and that is the reason he had sex with sonic and his Girl friend. Yes all along he was practising to help Vector because he is smart and nice god bless.

Everyone was in music class learning about what a "drums" is when the bell rings and they all leave. Tails got Vector to stay and they hid behind the piano waiting for the room to be empty in evry way. Then tails grabbed vector and said "I am going to help u sex with Cream!" "I love that" said Vector enthusiastically. "I practised on Sonic so I have some good ideas. Now practise what you know on me." said tails, his penis rising up like a ballon filling with gas and butterfly butter. (maybe it's viagra gas. LOL.) Vector grabbed the side of the piano and flattened himself out, like a cold scientific board. Let's only say here that it was a night of fun for vector and tails, as they made sex noises and hump bumbie boobies witch Tails invented and it's cool and you'll see about it in chapter 6.

When tails and vector stopped the sex, they heard an announcement about the college was gonna re enrol some student who had left in the past. No one knew who they were so it didn't matter was the thought everyone thought. The only person who was all concerned was Amy. She was back now and on her period she was smart. She gets strokes a genius with she has a period so she thot Shadow was coming back to the school! Then the school day ended.

The next day at lunch everyone was talking about evil shadow, poor silver, and happy Vector because it was sex time for him. "Remember to detach something from her!" said Tails. "Why?" was a question Vector asked and it is reasonable right? "If you induce pain, itll count as gain. Just rip something off like sonic tore my dick hairs off." "Alright" said Vector. They were all sitting at the golden table with the rotting corner but now that shadow was gone the school fixed it cause they weren't scared anymore. The food was coming from the waiters and the food was still alive. "Typical." says Espio. This food is always so bad and alive.

That night Vector went over to Creams house getting ready for the sex. Vector knocked hornilly. Cream opened the door eating a banana. Vector told her that his banana would be better. Cream didn't understand so vector came in and said it was sexy time. Cream decided to sex him so she would forgive him. Cream took off her clothes and went upstairs, but Vector was having second thoughts about this when he was still downstairs. Then he changed his mind again so nevermind. All of a sudden, his horniness went up to extreme levels and he wanted to grew a moustache. What happened then? Well u will have to wait til next chapter to see.

Meen while, Shadow was deciding not to do the suicide and instead get revenge! it turns out he was the one reenrolling! Shadbad was walking back to the school because he was enrolling again after all and then he saw an evil man walking in the street. It was Eggman! Shadow was so mad at the man of eggs for running away during the fight but he got egg Man back on his side for backup any way and they were marching for the school...

* * *

><p><strong>WRITER NOTE:<strong> _'This is one of my longest chapters! Just putting a message in to say why I am uploading more content today. Well, see here, the reason is it is New Years Eve and I stay up longer so more time. Bye and see you in Chapter 6 "The Tip of a Glory Hole".'_


	6. The Tip of a Glory Hole

**6.**

**SONIC AND THE SEX****  
><strong>**_CHAPTER 6_**

_The Tip of the Glory Hole_

It was then that Vector started to walk upstairs Cream's house. He saw alot of pictures of sonic and every1 and thot that Cream must be really nice to put pictures of them up. When he got way up to the top he was so happy about it. He was going to have a sex on a nice lady! Cream came out of her room, totally naked and her boobs everywhere. "I am now waiting" she demanded as she was stalking back up her room. Vector ran in with a big bump growing between his surprised legs. Cream apparently had a sort of triangular vagina so there would be some nice feelings to be feeled.

Vector stripped all his clothes off and jumped on cream knocked her over and she hit herself on the bed. Vector said "Get ready for my creamy bubbles" and creamy it was as Vector stuffed his chicken stick all into the hole place on Cream. Vector's white mayonnaise went everywhere and now cream was very creamy. he grabbed her boobs and made them bleed blood. He was squeezing so very hard and cream made noises of blessing to vector. Now there was blood and semen everywhere. Cream loved bleeding boobs then she also had her period during the sex. There was blood everywhere and cream thought she was dying. Vector used a hump bumbie boobie witch is when you hump hard and bump all over the place and squeeze some boobies. Tails made it. There was blood flying everywhere and it looked like world war 2. Since there was also semen they were drinking a blood and semen milkshake. Vector made a smily face on cream by drawing it with his bloody finger on her chest. There was milkshake everywhere.

Cream was so orgasm and that cream started flying. She was flying up to the glass ceiling of her room so Vector grabbed on and kept sexing. Creamed crashed throu the glass ceiling and now they were flying above the building. People saw the sex flying in the air. Cream was having sex and flying and now they were really high up. they flew past the university. they were as high as the tower and having sex up on the clouds. It was beautiful to be dancing in the clouds all literally. Actually they were hving sex. Suddenly Cream had an organism and they started falling. They were plumbiting past all the windows of the tower and people saw their sex but didn't care cause why would they in fact they got quite turnd on and sexy, some of them were inspired to have a sex.

Vector and cream fel back throu the hole in the ceiling and back on the bed like nothing ever happened. Cream was still really orgasmy tho. Vector decided this had been good and he asked cream "out on a date". Cream was like yes and they had a date. Vector then put his shorts on but forgot his pants and left. Cream went up off her bed. She made a glass of wine. When vector got back home it was what a night. He only wished they'd had a glory hole. He made a tip so that in the future he would use a glory hole because it is good for sex. He was all pleased. "I like glory holes and Cream now" he said out loud. Meenwhile sjadow was returning almost to the school and his invasion would start quite soon.

The next day vector told the tale of even flying over the school campus. Vector had hit is tale painfully son the college flagpole so he bled on the flag and made semen on it so there was milkshake even on the college flagpole and flag. Things were just good with sonic and vector and so on so that was really all good. Cream enjoyed having the sex and was look to his date. "What a nice day after some sex" said tails to vector and cream. Cream and Vector were no longer hatering each other. "We seem to have a missing spot at the golden table ever since shadow left in fury." said by someone. "Do you?" said shadow who had returned. OH NO!

To be continued...


	7. Silver, Black, and Blue

**7.**

**SONIC AND THE SEX****  
><strong>**_CHAPTER 7_**

_Silver, Black, and Blue_

"You are ass" is said by sonic as Sonic punches Shadow. Shadow could not believe it. He wasnt popular now! "Knuckles, friend?" asks shadow. "No" says Knuckles. "Why did you come back" says every person. shadbad choses not to respond but to punch. There was Eggman. He had also rejoined shadow. "I came back to get revenge" says shadow. He uses chaos control and they all get sent back to 1861 where silver was. "Oh no!" said shadow because he had also accidentally sent him self back 2. "We have to get back". "But My chaos emeralds are not here. is still in the year 2015 where we left from!"

Now they are all in the civil war era and there are bombs everywhere. "You guys?" said a familiar voice. It was Silver who had also been sent back before them! "Where did you come from?" he asks. "shadow was a bitch and sent us." replies the defensive blue hedgehog. "Allow me to help you live." says Silver and he saved them and took them all except shadow to his house. Silver had had enuf time to get a job and get a house in the time he had bin there. "I hav bin here for a while ever since shadow sent me back in time, for me it was like 10 years ago. Not long ago for you. We are leaving shadow to die!" said silver. Sonic and the gang knew hed die this year but they did not say. it said on his tomb. Vector comforted his new girlfriend, Cream. They were stuck! Silver's house was cool but old. coco was made by Silver and they all drank it and went to bed. The beds were hard.

They were sleeping and then they woke up! At first, sonic was very happy to not go to university, then he thought about how he would never see his girlfriend agen and wood die in the war so he was a bit sad. There was chock or chalk everywhere. On the walls. Silver was evidently smart. People that are smart write with it all the time like annoying professors at college thought sonic. he now new that he had to get back to the future. Everyone asked silver to make a time machine to send them back. He said "I have been working on one." Tails was gonna help him with it and every one else would fight in the war cause they had to.

When they were fighting Shadow was being mean and challenging everyone. sonic really hated being in the civil war time. he fought and blood was spilled. A person with the gun came and was gonna shoot amy. Amy was about to be shot but she begged the soldier and it was really sad. The person that was going to maybe but not kill amy gave in because she is so pretty. "Thank u man" says amy. "i love you" said the soldier man. He said his name was Dan. Dan the soldier man. He was a very crush sort of guy and had a crush on amy so they left the battlefield to maybe "date" or "sex". They very much had got of on the incorrect foot.

They were all fighting and getting hurt so they wanted to quit fighting. "HELP ME!" screamed Knuckles in trouble. Everyone turned but it was too late. his leg fell off. No one knew y but it was probably war related some how. "OH NO" screamed sonic and everyone had no idea why but then they saw knukles leg and got it. it was now that they had to escap the war. Sonic dragged and grabbed knuckles around the neck and taked him to the warehouse of silver. The warehouse of silver was also known as his house, warehouse was a code name.

Espio and Charmy B. werea slo in very much alot of trouble. They were getting sur rounded and it was just no use. Wait, no use! Silver was there just in time and saved them, taking them back to his house. all the others in the war saw them and fled. they went to the house also. "Why are you taking us back" was askd. "The time machine is complete." he responded to them. "Help him" says sonic to silver pointing to knuckles who needs all the help. I can't do anything but pray my child" he said and put the time machine up into the roof. Just jump in. "I cant do it" said knuckles. When my leg was cut off, my balls and penis were put out of action." Sonic pulled off knuckles pants and saw what looked like a purple flower growing were knuckles's penis used to be. His balles were broken so semen was spraying out all over the place. Sonic bent down and tried to fix it. he then bruised his face on all the seman shooting out.

"is there trouble" said shadow who came. "No more of you!" screamed silver in everyones face. He chased shadow and sonic got up. Go in to that time portal was a thing he told everyone. "I'll brb." he then said and ran after them. It was the final showdown during a war and in 1861. The final battle between Silver shadow and sonic. between silver Black and Blue. silver lunged and hit shadbad pulling off his shoes. sonic bit shadow and he yelped. "I will hold him off" is said by silver. "RRUUNN!" he screeched/loudly. The blue hedgehog did ran with his speedy little feet down past the river, the war, and to the house. He helped broken balled knuckles to the portal and jumped through. "Wait a second" he thought. "We are not in college compus anymore, we are all the way down passed the place to OLD ROME!" They were indeed in rome. What to do?


	8. The Tip of the Dorms

**8.**

**SONIC AND THE SEX**  
><em><strong>CHAPTER 8<strong>_

_The Tip of the Dorms_

Actually no they were in the university. Sonic just saw wrong. He was wrong and had saw a picture of ancient rome and thot he was there in olden rome. sonic walked back to class with tails thinking about the wild ride that just happend. Tails was saying to sonic that he should get a dormatory instead of having an apartment. Sonic was still denyint this but he thout mabye Tails was right. Mabye he should move into an dorm 1 day... Then he went to his class with them which was running class. Twas Sonic's first and best class. He wanted to get a bachelor degree in gym at least.

He went back to class at the end of the day and went home. All of a sudden he heard burning wall sounds. He went into his apartment and is was unfire! He tries to put the fire out but it's no use. Wait, no use! Silver actually wasn't here this time but he lived one year longer now according to his tombstone. Sonic did not know what to do and his house was ash now. He called for a fire station but noone was there. He could'nt do anything so he watched as his house burned down! It was no more when people other than sonic saw it so that was bad. "NOOOO!"

The next day he told the tale of his house burning to his friends and they were happy. Now sonic would stay in a dorm with them! "No" exclaimed Sonic. "no dorms even if i become home less." He was lying to himself even as he knew he would need a dormitory. "Actually no can I borrow yourse Knuckles?". "No" he said. "He's just only kidding" defended tails so Sonic said by the morning he would have slept with them that night. It was hard for sonic not to ask Tails for another night of fun with his girlfriend but he didn't to me mature. This time he asked Knuckes. "Nah i cannot matie". "i'm having sex with edgar white." Edgar White was a bitch but then again so was knucklefuck so they'd fit literally. Sonic turned to Amy and asked her but amy was together with Dan the soldier. This was gonna be even worse then he was thinking!

The next day he went into the dorm room and knocked. Knuckles opened the door, sniffed him and then let him in. There was mouldy old pizza everywhere and was disgusting. Like i said was before, tails shared the room with Knuckles so it was both of them. "You are polluting it eternally" said sonic. "I love doing that" replies knuckles in a hoarse yet sexy voice. Tails comes in the door. "Hi tails" they both of them said. he was angry. tails was disgustingly grossed out that sonic insulted his room by saying its polluted so he left and never came back.

Tails actually came back later that night because he had to. Meanawhile...Sonic was cooking meth in the dorm like most college/university student. Knuckles was helping him. sonic hated the dorm room even more now because it smelled like meth and knuckles meth cooking machine sucked balls. "Guys can you clean up the pizza" asks tails very nicely. "No, do it yourself you pig!" screams knuckles and he slaps tails in the penis. Tails wasn't gonna put up with this and he lunged for knucklse and grabbed him by the hair and put his face into the oven. THERE IS FIGHTING HERE TO he bellowed to himself and left the building. He roamed the earth sadly just wanting a home. Then he found one.

There was a boarded out building that said "stay out" on it. Sonic slept there for the night. It actually sucked. the next day he grabbed his laptop and went to class. Then he released he didn't have a laptop cuz it burned in the fire. he walked down the stairs and to his seat. The proffeser came in and sonic tripped him and he fell down the stairs and was hospitalized. Another replacement proffeser came in and went down to the chalkboard and smartboard. He started it up and then gave a great presentation about life. I will say it in the next chapter but for now now this: sonic went to sleep in the dorm. It was actually really quite awful and sex particles was everywhere.

The beds were SO hard and he had to sleep with knuckles. When they then had been been fighting, tails had hit knuckles in the brain soooooo hard he'd ben knocked out and had to be here. Tails had to sleep in a bed with a sexing couple which was still better then sleeping with a corpse.

* * *

><p><strong>WRITER NOTE: <strong>_'Hi guys. Sorry about the long gaps between the last few chapters. I mean it is January 17th after all, and it's a new year. 2015!'_


	9. The Tip of the Pipes

**WRITER NOTE: **_'Hi once again. I just wanted to clear some things up. One is that I have seen some haters and trolls being mean about my story. Ignore these people guys cause they clearly dont know what makes a good lemon good. I am only trying to entertain you. If you don't have anything good to say, don't say at all you fucks. Two is that this chaptar isi nappropriate. If this message was bad i was typing really very fast'_

* * *

><p><strong>9.<strong>

**SONIC AND THE SEX**  
><em><strong>CHAPTER 9<strong>_

_The Tip of the Pipes_

Now sonic last chapter was motivated to sleep in the dorm. He was very much motivated in one class of his. Here is how. The replacement professer said that life was like a box of chocolates in a dorm and you never know wat u r gonna get (lol get it?). This made Sonic happy and feel dormitory motivated so that is y. Anyways everyone, here is what u have bin waiting for. CHAPTER 9!

Sonic walked way past the hallway to get out of the dorm in that next morning. Bliss was to be found outside the hall. Wen he was going to the water fountain, he heard jingling. It was coming from the pips. WHAT!? He dismissed then leaves to get some breakfast. He was thinking really badly of setting up a study group for math because he was so bad at it. His mom and girl-friend told him he was not allowed to drop it until the day of his dieing. Anyways he went to his first class and that was chemical study 101. He really hated chemicals but he was MADE TO DO IT by tails.

wen he came in tails waz there early and whispered to sonic that he had joined in the sex going on in his bed last nite. "I was allowed to have joined in the sex going on in his bed last nite" he says. "Wow" replies sonic. the dean who was eggman walked in. "There is no chemicals class today. As you may remember sonic hospitalized one of our professors now in the hospital. He may just die from cancer now so we r holding off on all classes today to help him." "Oh no." said tails who was being a nerd geek. "More reasons are that there are being new pipes installed in the school and lots of teachers are working on setting up the Running 104 audition." he added on but then did something mean. He gave them a pop quiz witch ment there was some work but not much today. It was hard!

"The dean said there is gonna be an audition for track and field 104" happily says Tails on the way back. "It is after lunch" he finishes in an annoying voice. Sonic did'dnt know why he was friends with him because he had a small penis. Once again, the pipes were making weird noises! It was lunch time soon afterward and the cafeteria was serving #delish food. Knuckles was talking to Vector about his relationship with cream and the way there were new pipes in the building. Sonic was nowhere to be found tho.

He was walking outside on the college campus around the benches and trees. There was the university flag and the university statue. College/university was very much growing on him. He heard the sound of pipes again however and this really alerted him. He looked up and and ran back into the building. He went passed the study rooms with study groups in them to the cafeteria where the cool golden table was. Everyone was sitting at it as usual, though Sonic knew that something must be wrong with the pipes.

All of a sudden his watch beeped and he looked down. It was time for his audition! "oh my goodness no i am goNNA BE LATE!" he screams to the world as he runs, runs passed everything again. Now he would be tired for the audition. When he arrived, the coach was coaching everyone. Sonic had a number sheet stapled into his chest so now he had a number so the coach would know when t was his turn to audition. The coach was honestly very dumb. "Everyone call me da coach!" he would randomly say. This is why he was so dumb! He would never shut up! "Hedgehog, Sonic" gets called out. sonic steps forward. "Ready...run!" is screeched. Sonic runs really fast and fun "You are fust" said the coach.

All of a sudden a pipe comes out of the ground and he trips! "no team for you!" the coach screams. "You fell over!" "but it was the pipe" defends the mutated hedgehog, but it is too late! Sonic is grabbed by the security guards and thrown off the school track. He is put in a dumpster and the security people leave. There is now a banana peel in sonic's mouth. Sonic was very upset later in the day and he cussed at the world. It just wasn't fair. A pipe had gotten in the way! No one believed him though. Now he couldn't run anymore in Running 104! "I really wish my house hadn't been destroyed and I could chill there" he thinks.

He was moping in the bathroom when he heard the pipes making weird sounds again! He looked behind him and saw the pipes leading to the sink and toilet shaking. "Oh oh" he thought. "This can't be good. Whoever put the new pipes in is an asshole!" he though again. He slowly backed away, but then again, one peek wouldn't hurt. Maybe he could even help the situation? He slowly came forward and reached his finger toward the pipe. The minute his hand touched, the pipe exploded, making him leap back. Water was flooding all over the place. Sonic tried to go through the door but it was jammed, and the water level was growing!

To be continued...


	10. The Tip of Regretting a Flood

**10.**

**SONIC AND THE SEX**  
><em><strong>CHAPTER 10<strong>_

_The Tip of Regretting a Flood_

Sonic screamed "Help me!" but no one could hear him and that sucked. Sonic looked up all of a sudden and then he saw a big round vent in the ceiling. He jumped into ball form and grabbed the vent. Water was building up under him and if he wasn't quick, he would drown! Sonic jumped up the pipe and was now in a vent. He saw a mouse. sonic climbs through the vent and sees a crack in the vent. He pulls on the crack until there is a hole in the vent. Sonic jumped through the hole and found himself outside. He ran to Knuckles who was talking to Vector.

"So I was thinking" said Knuckles to Vector. "KNUCKLES THE PIPES ARE DANGER THEY EXPLODED ON ME AND I ALMOST DIED KNUCKLES!" screamed sonic in the face of Knuckles. Knuckles saw sonic running towards him and stood there looking stupid. "What was it Knuckles?" asked vector. "Just ignore Sonic. He is insane." said Edgar White who was also there with knuckles. "Yah" said Knuckles who was being fucky again. Sonic was angry and jumped on Edgar White, slapping her to a pulp. "SONIC STOP THIS SATANICNESS!" said both Knuckles and another voice. It was the dean, Eggman. "oh thank gosh you are here eggman." exclaimed Sonic all the way to EggMan. "The school is flooding!". "Give me a break" said eggman

"Nothing here is wrong" said everyone including Edgar, Knuckles, Vector and egg man. Sonic pointed to the bathroom window. "Look! It's all water in there. There are even some fish swimming around in it." argues the little blue man. "I believe you" said tails who came out of nowhere. Egg-Man was an angry man now. "Sonic i am done with you. Get expelled!" he shrieked. "But...Egg-man" said sonic who was feeling as if he was dying. "You stabbed me, you almost killed a teacher, and now you've beaten up my best student girl!" cried Eggman. "OUT. AAHHHH.' he then said. He'd ben punched by tails and was crying. "You won't do this" said Tails. "Yes he will" said Edgar. "No he won't" said Knuckles. "Yes he will" said Vector. "No he won't" said Sonic.

"You know what" said Dan the soldierman who was there too. "WHAT! I ALREADY GOT EXPELLED SO I DON'T CARE IF YOU ALL DIE!" screamed sonic at him. "I am done with all these lies" he said. "Yah Knuckles let's go" came from Vector. All of a sudden the side of the university building exploded and water came out. "Wow" says Vector and Dan. "Holy shit!" cried Edgar. "U see I was not lying, but I guess I will go then" said sonic sadly. "No wait hedgehog. You may stay" is said by egg man very sadly as he was still crying like a wimp. "Ok then. now we have to stop the flood" said sonic down to the business. "Who in-stalled these pipes sacrificed them to make them explode." said Tails. "They are an enemy of the school and must be exterminated." then added egg-man.

They all except Edgar and Eggman ran into the school and saw others running out. EggMan and Edgar were scardy cats and didn't want to save everyone. Vector met up with cream and kissed her. Vector is a crocodile. Another room a head of them exploded and water was flooding out. "Idiots keep touching the pipes and they EXPLODE!" relized sonic. "I did it too tho." pipes were dangling everywhere and the water bill would not be happy. "someone must help us" thout Tails. Cream was still kissing Vector so they abandoned them. How do you stop a flood? "Wait," thinks sonic. "we can just put duck-tape on everything and seal up the pipes!" happily says sonic to his friends, Tails and Knuckles. (the only ones left)

For the next few hours, the were taping the pipes and making them be sealed. They needed an elite plan to do this so they all split up and came up with a cool and elite plan. Sonic was now on his own. "Who would do this?" thought sonic. "Tails is just an innocent fox, and knuckles is an innocent but evil echidna. Sonic went back into the bathroom or at least tried to because it was still jammed and now he couldn't get in. "The water level would have raised to the vents now meaning that water should be leaking out ther also now!" occurred to sonic and he laughed to himself. Then he saw it was actually happening so he met up with Knucklefuckle and told him. knuckles was shocked but then Sonic had an idea.

"Your an enchilada, right?" asks sonic. "You're a hedgehog right?" replies knuckles dumbly. "Echidnas can fly. If you can fly, you can fly up to the vents and tape them." "Oh yah" he thinks and he does it and the day is saved. They could not find Edgar White, Vector or Cream. Ten they found tails and oh happy it was. "But who wood do this?" kept on thinking sonic. Maybee we shood sleep now? Maybee not. He slept then. The next day sonic got a shiny medal for saving the world. His Girlfriend was there and gave him lots of flowers and a box of chocolates. How awesome is that guys!?


	11. The Tip of the Deathly Emo People

**11.**

**WRITER NOTE:** _'You may have noticed that the last chapter was really grand. Well that is because it was the 10th chapter and the first chapter in the two digits. It was like a 10th anniversary special. Anyways, this chapter is kind of cool still..._

* * *

><p><span><strong>SONIC AND THE SEX<strong>  
><em><strong>CHAPTER 11<strong>_

_The Tip of Deathly Emo People_

Vector was no where to be found after the school flood. He also wasn't at Edgar White's funeral (btw a pipe fell on her) or at the college announcement morning thing. It was announced that since Sonic saved the school, he would get to be in the Track and Field/Running 104 class. It was nicknamed 'Track and Yield' by tons of idiots. those were people who didn't like it. Let's go back to the funeral though because interesting stuff happend there. At the funeral, noone was crying. They all hater Edgar. Even Knuckles now. She'd been a woos and tried to use a baby to shield herself from the falling pipe. The priest was the same as the one who'd been at Sliver's funeral, but he was wearing black eyeliner and a red and black cool leather jacket and sunglasses and he had tongue piercing. He kept saying that he was the matrix. People were thinking that he had gone emo. "Yo pussy ass bitches. lets get this shit started." he said.

There was a painting of edgar and her dead body was sitting in a chair with flowers, but the emo priest had taken most of them and either eaten them or stuffed them up certain body parts. The service then started and everyone had to stand because no person payed enouf money to make the funeral good. Knuckles had had the sex with her, so sonic though he'd know how good she was. "Do you know how good she was" asked sonic to him. "Like, extreme" he said. There was food and the church was really nice and sunny. The only thing was that the church was actually a barn because of how cheap this funeral was. Ther was some good food that Edgar's grandma had made.

The reception wasn't sad but it was cool. Tails was talking to Knuckles about dick sizes and how Tails could increase his penis size. (something he really needs rofl) Sonic caught Amy having sex with dan in the back closet. "That was wild, you can't blame us for doing this instead of caring about stupid Edgar." Said Dan. It was true. "Ladies and penismen" said the priest with swag. "You may have noticed that I am emo now. By the end of the day, I won't be the only one in the room who's emo." "What does that mean, punk?" asked Dan cooly. "It means you should witness this, asshole." the emo priest replied. All the doors and windows shut and locked, and all of a sudden the barn church was dark. "What on EARTH?"

The priest came forward and touched an old woman. It was Edgar's Grand-Mother. The old woman suddenly turned emo. She was now wearing emo clothes and stuff also! Everyone gasped. "Ok, now the service REALLY starts" said the two of them creepily. Everyone tried to get out, but they couldn't. The painting of Edgar suddenly started talking. "You will not disobey the wills of Edgar White. Non of you care that i am dead, so now I will doom you all to being emo. If you touch the priest you are emo." it said. Tails was now crying and there was really loud thunder and an earthquake.

People began screaming as they got touched by the priest. "Amy, stay back! I'll sacrifice myself for you for some reason!" he exclaimed. How stupid? "You don't have to thou dan. I'm on my period, so i am getting a brain-wave!" Amy told everyone that they were in a barn not a church so they should be able to break through the walls. "Hahahaha that wont work because I put stuff that turns you emo in the walls. It is in my painting too. That's why the priest was all emo. He touched my painting." explained Edgar.

"We will use that there axe then" said Amy pointing to this axe. It was indeed, an axe. "AHH! I wont let you break throo the walls! Instead, I will just teleport you somewhere and take matters into myself. Then she teleported them. They were in a land full of mushrooms. They saw a brick ground and a tall green green pipe in front of them. A red hat covered in poo began to emerge from it.

To be continued...


	12. The Inception Matrix

**12.**

**SONIC AND THE SEX**  
><em><strong>CHAPTER 12<strong>_

_The Inception Matrix  
><span>_

Mario was really poopy wen he came out because he had bin going through the sewers. No one noticed him because they were so shocked so he just walked away though. "Where are we" asks Amy. "I dunno." replied Dan. "Anyways let's have sex" he said and they had sex up against the pipe. Everyone watched and it was cool. Then they remembered the were stuck somewhere yet again and so that really sucked. Then Sonic appeared in the dorm sitting in a chair.

"Why am i in the dorm" he thought. "That is so weird" he thought again. No one else was there so y him? He tried to stand up but could now do it. "It must be from the shock" He thinks. He looked around and then noticed he was tied up. "This is so weird' he thot. He noticed he was tied to the chair and tails was standing over him holding a gun. "Tails?" sonic asks. "I will kill you" he says and then shoots Sonic's brains out. Then sonic wakes up in the mario level!

"Oh no" he thinks to himself. I must have passed out wen Amy was doing Dan. Then all of a sudden he noticed he was standing over a cliff. knuckles was right behind him. "Hi there knuckles" said sonic who was getting a tiny bit confused, now. "So long sonic" he said. Knuckles put his hands on sonic's back sort of in a sexilly hostile way. "What do you me-...OWAOCHANOWAOUDOOMANCHEETEESTERAON!" replies Sonic as Knuckles pushed him off the cliff. He was a bird now. He felt as if he could go anywhere. howerver the ground was getting close and he hit it.

Then he woke up at Edgar White's funeral. "Of coarse" he thinks. "The funeral was so ridiculous it had to have bin yet another dream." thinks sonic. "Y thou do I keep dreaming of dreams tho!" Then he sees Vector. "Vector, you can't be here, you never went to the funeral." says sonic. "Too bad son" he said and started towards sonic. WHAT WAS THIS!? Vector was now beating Sonic up so violently. All of his teeth were gone now. All of his fingers were gone now. All of his eyes were gone now. What?

But then sonic was back in the dorm, but before the school flooded. "Ah, this all makes tons of sense. The school never would have randomly exploded AM I RIGHT?" thinks sonic yet again all to himself. He looks around and sees no one. "You see, maniacal evil life?" he says out loud. "NO ONE IS HERE TO HURT ME!" Then sonic realizes that no one was there at all and no one was in the world. He was alone, Doomed to die alone! "NOOOO!"He screamed and then the dream finally ended and he woke up back in the mario level as Dan was doing Amy.

"That was weird" he thought. "Mabye I should keep it all tucked up under the rug" he thinks again and never speaks of it again. "Or am I still dreaming" he thinks. Then Mario comes. "It is an honour to meet you fat plumber" sonic says. "Shut up and don't call me fat" said mario. These were the first words they ever uttered to each-other. "Just kidding" said sonic who hugged him. "Me too bro. It's almost like a dream to meat you" said Mario. These were the second words they ever uttered to each-other. Just then, sonic realized maybee he is STILL dreaming. "This is inception" he says and it's true.

Then he gets killed by Mario with a nife and then wakes up in the dorm again and then dies and wakes up in the afterlife and then dies and then wakes up back when Mario was being poopy and coming out of the pipe. Sonic was hecka confused. A voice told sonic this was not a dream so he knew now he was not dreaming. i had one hell of a strange dream today he thinks and then shouts "Hey" to mario. Mario heard it when Sonic shouts "Hey" to him so he turns around. "Wanna come to collage with me?" he askes. "Sure" says Mario and mario leads them back to the university and enrols.

Sonic and Mario would grow to become really good friends one day, but sonic didn't know this. or maybe he did. Looks like he didn't. Actually they would not become friends. And that is where i am wrong because they had such a good friendship. Actually what I mean is that they would be friends in the dream but Sonic never met Mario because it was STILL A DREAM! Or maybe it does not matter cause Sonic didn't know unless he did know! Actually lying. it is a dream. Sonic woke up for real this time at Edgar Whites funeral. He had bin touched by one of the priest emo zombies but he was already emo so thisreversed the system and all the emo went away and the day was saved. Or was it?


	13. The Tip of Professor Pip (PART 1)

**13.**

**SONIC AND THE SEX**  
><em><strong>CHAPTER 13<strong>_

_The Tip of Professor Pip (PART 1)_

Finally the dream was over so sobic could have some peace. He was still really confused. "What were those emo things?" asked Tails. "I don't know but let's destroy the Edgar painting" he said and they did. destroy the Edgar Painting. They all then went home to think about what on earth just happened! Sonic though told noone about the matrix dream he had had. It was all very confusing. "Amy, you should be on you're period more often.' said Sonic. t was true. He was saying this because Amy was a genius on her periods.

The next morning the university is serving breakfast as usual wen all the announcements are being announced. "Also we have a knew teacher (get it?) at the school. His name is Daniel Pip." said the intercom announcements and then Mr. Pip started talking. "I am Daniel Pip but you can call me Professor Pip" he said. Then the breakfast announcements were done so they all went to The Pip class. It was Titanic 101. They learn about the Titanic. There was also a new student called Becky Pip. She was the child of Professor Pip and she was almost 24 years old. "She is like 4 years older then u sonic" said knuckles. "Actually no Knuckles because its my birthday today and I turn 20." replies Sonic. Cool says knuckls.

"Hello everyone" said Sir Pip. "I am Professor Pip. Please take out your I'll never let go text books and turn to page 3 where we will learn about how the water was freezing cold." they opened the text booked and learned. "Okay. The class is now over everyone" he said. Sonic handed in his work and he got an F-. Becky got an A+. "That's ridiculous" said sonic. I did way better then her. She even copied off my sheet! That was a thought in his head. Sonic already was one day into Titanic 101 and hated it already! "I think Becky" started Knuckles. "Is a really," continued Knuckles. "Really big," added on Knuckles. "Favourite student" concludes Knuckles. "I agree" said Tails. "Then we must stop her" said Sonic. "And get rid of her." Becky was clearly getting too good treatment from Mr. Pip and it was really not fair.

Sonic had just the idea, and the next day was the first day of his new study group for math class. Sonic invited Becky to come to the library, because sonic had rented out the library for his study. Joining them would be Dan and knuckles and Tails and Amy and Cream and vector and Charmy B. and another new student called Rouge. Rouge was quite sexy and she was a bat. When they all arrived "Hi" was said by Rouge to everyone in a sex dripping voice. "Hello" replies Becky. Becky was really nerdy saw Sonic because she is wearing glasses and braces and pocket protecters and she is smiling and had a nerdy western voice. "You have a nerdy western accent" said everyone. "Thanks replies Becky being stupid because clearly it was not a good thing. Wow, she is not even a smart nerd?

They were quite and realy confused at this. Sonic's plan was to teach false math to Becky so that she would fail math and get expelled. Everyone except her, Amy and Dan were in on this. No one had told them because they wanted Dan expelled also but Amy wouldn't allow this so they would just have to expel her also. "Ok now" says Sonic down to business. "The square root of pie is 3" he said. This was very untrue but Becky wrote it down. "She is almost as dumb as stupid dead Edgar" whispered Sonic and they all laughed.

"What was that?" said a voice from in the vent. Tails and Knuckles and Amy and Becky and everyone looked up to see Mr. Pip hiding in the vent on the ceiling. "I heard that" he said. Then he came down from the vent. "You are picking Becky as a favourite just because she is your daughter" screamed Tails at him. "It's not fair and you always give her an A" replied sonic. "That's right" he said. Knuckles is growling. "And I was spying on you guys to make sure you would not be up to no good. I heard your little plan, and it won't stop me evil teaching! I will report this to the dean!" shouts Professor Pip. "Becky, they are teaching you false math to try to make you fail math!" he says to Becky. "THE PLAN IS RUINED. WE ARE GONNA FAIL TITANIC 101 AND GET EXPELLED NOW! WHY!?" they all think.

To be continued...


	14. The Tip of Professor Pip (PART 2)

**14.**

**SONIC AND THE SEX**  
><em><strong>CHAPTER 14<strong>_

_The Tip of Professor Pip (PART 2)_

"Nah. They are my friends. Dont lie daddy." said Becky and she punched him in the crotch. "But becky i no they are guilty" he replies but when he gets punched again in the testicles, lets just say it was game over for his penis. "That is it. You must be right Becky and I am so sorry" he then exclaims then leaves. "Sorry about that" said Becky. They still all wanted to expel and kill her. Becky was a spoiled big brat who was also a geek and this was clear. Dan was the first to continue with the fake math. ***SPOILER ALERT*** It turned out that he had had a brake up with Amy but that is a spoiler for another chapter.

Sonic had a good dinner served in the dinner building and then got a good sleep in his dorm. When He woke up he went to the cafeteria and though about getting his degrees. Maybee he should really drop Titanic 101 and focus on Running 104. Soon after that the lessons with professor pip got even worse. Sonic had gotten a new laptop after the house destruction of 2014, but now it had bin banned from all titanic classes and that sucked. Sonic also kept tripping on the stairs down to the row of seats he wanted to sit in because Professor Pip would trip him. sonic was having enough! NOW!

The next day, Rouge (the new freshman) and Amy had lesbian sex and Sonic wondered why. Rouge was a prostitute so it made cents 4 her, but Amy was in a relationship! ***SPOILER ALERT* **Or so he thought? Next chapter will be all about the dramatic break up and the lesbian gay sex and I know your exited but that is next time. Tails was very smart. Knuckles was ver dumb. When Sonic went to breakfast the next day and sat at the golden table, Tails and Knuckles came to him. Tails had a good plan to stop Becky as he was smart and Knuckles was ruining it because of the dumbness.

The plan was simple. Kidnap Becky and professor Pip would leave the school in a fit of rage. Then release Becky so that they would'nt be arrested. It seemed perfect but Knuckles said that he "Wanted to kill Becky instead". "This was ridiculous' told Sonic and it was true because Sonic never lied and they would go to jail for murder. Sonic ordered cereal and really enjoyed it. He ate it waiting for the right time to take Becky by his side. He knew he had to have a cool and elaborate plan for this to work so he began working on it. It involed murdering someones eyeball cause they needing eyeball juice. sonic still had hat neat and cool healing factor so he popped out his eyeball and chopped out the juice.

The plan was to put eyeball juice on the stairs down to the platform where professor Pip would present his speeches. He would trip the way that he always tripped Sonic. While he was distracted by his broken bones and dying body, Sonic and the company would GRAB Becky and KIDNAP her for awhile...and the rest...is history. So they did just that. As Professor Pip's body was shutting down, everyone took Becky and punched her until she was unconscientious. Then they would tie her up and take her to a cave and only feed her bread and her only friend will be an old rat.

Unfortunately, as Mr. Pip lay there screaming in agony he caught a sight of them taking becky and he teleported right after them. He was on there tail and there was no stopping him! They had to act fact. They were also cloaked now so that he could not see them so that was good. Knuckles bitchslapped him right in the jew and he passed out, dying. "Alright, let's go!" exclaimed Sonic and then took off with Tails and Knuckles by his side and Vector. Vector had come too. He was eager to kidnap. Becky was now screaming in terror and they chained her up for weeks only giving her water when she was dying. It was a peaceful time for everyone.

A few days later Vector told them that Professor Pip had resigned in a fit a despair because he could no longer teach due to the fact that he is in a wheelchair. "That teaches you to grade in an unfair way!" said Sonic happily. But sonic was not going to release Becky. Not yet. Anyways, it's a happy ending for everyone, and this concludes this two-part story. Next time we read about the ***SPOILER ALERT* **lesbian sex. The end.


	15. The Tip of Lesbian Sex

****15.****

**WRITER NOTE: **_'Hi again everyone. I just wanna tell you a couple things. First off, is that I have removed any and all disgusting hater reviews, so don't think about trolling me in the future. You can't say this is bad just because it's inappropriate. It's R rated, so you can't judge it. The next thing I wanted to tell you guys is that I am gonna try and up my grammar in these upcoming chapters. I have decided to proofread from now on, resulting in better grammar here as you may see. You see, my mind is usually flooding with brilliant ideas when I'm writing, and I want to get them on paper (OR SHOULD I SAY COMPUTER SCREEN XD) as fast as I can, so I type fast. English may not be my first language which makes it HARD. Case closed.'_

* * *

><p><strong>SONIC AND THE SEX<br>**_**CHAPTER 15**_

The Tip of Lesbian Sex

Last chapter I told you that Amy broke up with Dan, now I tell the story of how on earth. Simply said and put, they got in a fight. Dan wanted to go out to the forest to catch some birds for his bird collection. Amy loves birds and told him "NO!". She then said "If you do that, we will break up." and then they broke up. Don't worry though because a nice surprise lays ahead. One that no one will see coming. After Amy breaks up with Dan, she decides to go to dinner with everyone to cry infront of them and get attention. She does this and begins to start crying. "Are you (In past chapters I bet I would have said "R U" rofl) Okay" asked Tails (BTW Tails did not say (In past chapters I bet I would have said "R U" rofl) and i am just clarifying). Amy looks up.

"No" she said. "I feel sad and angry." "Focus all that anger into getting rid of Becky!" said Tails because this was still before they captured and tortured Becky. "I broke up with Dan..." whispers Amy quietly to Tails who screams and hit the table with his hand causing Tails's hand to brake and a glass to fly up right into Sonic face and break his nose eternally. "WHAT!?" he screeches but no one hear's it cause they are all focusing on Sonic's dying face. "SHHHHHH" yells Amy at Tails in a whisper voice. "No telling." she says and Tails does exactly that. No telling.

After a good night sleep, Amy is woken up during the night by Rouge. Rouge was still new and a prostitute stripper. "Hey, I here that you are single now?" she says sexilly. "Yah but who teLLS YOU THIS?" she asks. "I was on my period and could simply know anything" is replied out of Rouge's mouth. "Funny...same with me." slowly washes out of Amy's mouth. "We must be alike" is said by both in a very alike way. Amy was doin' sex stuff before she even noticed. They are both tired and can't make good choices. Rouge's hand slowly sharks over the bed to Amy's zipper, and unzips the zipper as she reaches for Amys face with her face. Amy lets here face start to get sucked, knowing that this new girl might not be so bad after all. Zip...Zip...Zip...Kiss...Kiss...Kiss...They make out as they kiss eachother. The boobs of Amy are big now and she starts feeling erect. Her vagina tingles and seems to raise up a bit. "I can offer you money for sex" offers Rouge right in her mouth as the kissing continues. "Done" she says and they agree on a sex.

Rouge gently stokes Amy, as she starts masturbating through her mouth. She is a hooker and has skills that lets her do this. Both vagina's touch as they are bear naked now. The woman semen goes on Amy and slowly slides down her boobs into her neck area. One seman even gets to her chin. Now rouge wings are flapping and Amy is fapping. Semen goes on the bed and this is easier done than said. "You...UHHH...Like...that?" asked Rouge, orgasming. "Yah, oh my godness" replies Amy pulling on the bed sheets. Amy feels only semen, sex, and salvation. Rouge starts gripping the bad handle for balance and lust as she starts attemping a peniswhirly with no penises.

At this point Dan the soldier man had woken up and was gonna go say "he is sorry" to Amy. He wanted to say he is sorry because he is wrong. When he steps in, he sees the sex, but instead of getting angry, he is turned on, and wants, nothing but, sex, and then, he leaves, never to return, or would he? Drip...Drip...Drip...Intercourse...Intercourse...Intercourse...Now the intercourse had entered a new level. Amy wonders what the point of continuing life after this is, and so is Rouge, but they decide to end the party and say I love you to one another.

When Amy wakes up the next day, she regrets it, and decides not to love Rouge. When she is at breakfast, she sees Dan. "Hey Dan, I am sorry. Wanna get back together?" she asks. "Done" he says and then they have a little intercourse of their own. After that, Amy will always hang out with the girls. That is Cream, Rouge, the ghost of Edgar, tied up Becky, and they heard that there was another new freshman coming called Blaze so she would fit in nicely. Maybe even for sex. Loliards.


End file.
